


Un, Deux, Trois, Cat

by cx_shhhh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, how many fluff tags can I use before you all get annoyed, mutual simping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: “A challenge for you all, ladies, gents, and non-binary folk: tell me your significant other won’t leave you without telling me your significant other won’t leave you,” Grantaire says the next week. “I’ll start.”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: Hoes for Valentine's 2021





	Un, Deux, Trois, Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broadway_trashdump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadway_trashdump/gifts).



> Because of some mishaps, this is being posted late, BUT everything is fine and good now, and Vic, you're amazing.

“What the hell, R?” Enjolras asks as his boyfriend walks into their apartment with a box. It’s a rainy day in the middle of January, so water drips from Grantaire’s damp curls onto their welcome mat. He sets the box down and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, not quite meeting Enjolras’s eyes.

The box meows.

_“What the hell?”_ Enjolras repeats and stares at it incredulously. “A cat, sweetheart, really?”

“Multiple actually,” Grantaire shrugs and reaches up for a kiss, which he receives, albeit a bit begrudgingly. “I found them at the corner of the street when I got too distracted looking at red and pink paper and hearts and stationery and couldn’t leave them crying pathetically in the rain.”

“Okay, sure, but we don’t have the necessary supplies or anything! Does Joly know anything about fleas?”

“I’m sure he does. Besides, they’re just kittens, Enjolras! Just look at their big eyes pleading for us to take care of them,” Grantaire coos, reaching into the box and widening his own blue eyes pleadingly.

Enjolras caves and sighs, “Fine. They seem like little demons, though.”

“You’ll learn to love them, darling. Like you learned to love me,” Grantaire smiles cheerfully. “I have high hopes for these kittens.”

* * *

“This is my handsome boyfriend,” Grantaire announces a week later, holding his phone up in Enjolras’s face. “Say hello to Instagram, Enjolras.”

Enjolras looks up from his laptop and stares at Grantaire. He will never understand his boyfriend’s love for putting their lives out there on the Internet, but it’s a coping mechanism of sorts and makes him happy. His followers are nice too, always positive and encouraging. Enjolras indulges Grantaire because seeing him smile is better than any other gift in the world.

“Hello.”

Grantaire rolls his eyes from the other side of his phone and grumbles, “Wow, how very eloquent of you. My boyfriend of half a decade, who gives speeches to the world, who is the man I love more than life itself, folks. Here.”

Suddenly, Enjolras finds himself with a kitten on his lap in place of his laptop, which his boyfriend is trying to sneakily kidnap. He protests, but Grantaire shuffles away with it.

“Nope! You’re not getting this back until you make friends with Artemis!” he sings from somewhere in their kitchen. “Now, where was I…”

Enjolras has no choice but to look down at the little gray fluff kneading against his legs and give her a little pat. She bites his hand in return. Fondly, or so he hopes. He pets her a few more times, and she butts her head against his palm. Enjolras smiles before looking around to make sure no hidden cameras capture any proof of him actually liking the company of their pet. Having nothing to do and not wanting to move in fear of dislodging Artemis, he unfolds his long limbs, tucks an arm under his head and stares at the ceiling while thinking about his next speech.

That is how Grantaire finds him an hour later, sprawled on the couch with the kitten purring away on his chest in loaf form.

“Aww, look at you two. Now all you have to do is warm up to Calliope, Icarus, and Hyacinthus, which I know will happen in absolutely no time,” Grantaire says, moving closer.

Enjolras cracks a blue eye open to look at his boyfriend and asks, “Did you just play darts with random names from Greek mythology tacked to the board or what?”

Grantaire sniffs haughtily, “Who do you think I am? I was just hoping that if they all had names correlated to Apollo, you’d start loving them faster,” he pauses and lowers his head shyly. “At least, that’s what I hoped. I love them, and I love you, so if you’d all get along, I’d really like that.”

“For you, I’ll try,” Enjolras says softly, causing Grantaire to look back up at him with a wide grin. “But if they insist on being little demons from hell, I won’t take the blame.”

Grantaire kisses his cheek gratefully before frowning at Artemis, who is still snoozing away on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Okay, thank you or whatever, but now I need her to move, so I can take back my rightful place.”

* * *

“So Enjolras claims to dislike the kittens,” Grantaire tells his followers during his weekly update. “See for yourselves.”

Enjolras is sitting on the couch, as always, typing furiously on his laptop, as always, but Icarus is there huddled against him, watching him work. He looks up and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t exactly _like_ them. I tolerate them,” he says before booping Icarus’s nose. “He’s cute.”

Grantaire stares at him like he doesn’t believe a word of what just came out of his mouth except the part about the kitten being cute because _yes, he is very cute._

“Right, of course. Don’t let me interrupt you… I demand a kiss, though.”

He leans over Enjolras and meets him halfway, smiling against his lips. Enjolras bites at his mouth playfully before turning back to his computer.

“Oh, fuck. Icarus, I swear to God,” he sighs, just now noticing the many rows of A’s from where the kitten had placed his tiny paw. He quickly erases them all and finishes up the last sentence he was working on before his train of thought could jump off the rails. Without thinking, Enjolras stands up to get a drink of water or something, and his little companion falls off his lap with a screech. Icarus, indeed.

“Sorry, little one,” Enjolras mutters as he scoops him back up. “See, R. This is why I can’t be trusted with tiny animals.”

He ends up taking the kitten with him to the kitchen and then to the extra room that his boyfriend claimed as his studio. Grantaire sits at his easel with Hyacinthus and Calliope sleeping on the draped chair he uses for still life paintings. Enjolras watches with great interest as Grantaire pulls back to squint at whatever he’s currently working on before wrapping red lips around the end of his paintbrush. In his distracted state, Enjolras nearly forgets about Icarus still sitting in his cupped hands. He reaches forward to kiss Grantaire's cheek, and disaster strikes.

“Oh, fuck!” he exclaims, catching the kitten before he can topple _again_. His sudden outburst shocks Grantaire out of his intense focus, and he squeaks in alarm, pressing a hand over his heart.

“Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill me?” Grantaire asks, clutching at his easel. “Oh, for the love of- just put him down!”

Enjolras hugs Icarus protectively to his chest and bends to give his fuzzy head a little kiss. The kitten bats his nose with a paw to reciprocate while Grantaire stares at them, only a little jealous… or so he tells himself. He wants kisses too!

Enjolras quirks an eyebrow, amused, as his boyfriend stands and sidles up to him, pressing himself up bodily against his arm, as if trying to seduce him into giving him something.

“Do you need something, love?” Enjolras asks.

Grantaire pouts and reaches up to twist a lock of his boyfriend’s blond hair around a finger and pulls slightly to bring their faces closer together. Swiftly, Enjolras sets Icarus down on the recently vacated stool and pulls Grantaire into a firm kiss, wrapping an arm around his waist and inwardly grinning at the little " _mmph"_ he lets out in surprise. When Enjolras pulls away, Grantaire’s face is painted a beautiful hue of red, and his knees nearly give out.

“Wow, didn’t know you had it in you, darling,” he pants, picking the cat up and sitting back down on his stool while fanning his face teasingly. “Now, I have to paint, so love you, shoo.”

Enjolras thinks it’s hardly fair for his boyfriend to be so demanding that he leave after he had so graciously indulged in his desires, but he takes Icarus from his arms, catches the kiss blown at him, and backs out of the studio again.

* * *

“A challenge for you all, ladies, gents, and non-binary folk: tell me your significant other won’t leave you without telling me your significant other won’t leave you,” Grantaire says the next week. “I’ll start.”

He walks into the living room, where Enjolras is not working, for once. Instead, he dangles a feather toy in front of their four kittens, who take turns batting at it. Grantaire ends the video and plops down on the floor next to him, immediately leaning into his side.

“Still dislike them?” he asks, and Enjolras grimaces.

“I suppose not. They’re cute… like you.”

Grantaire cheers a bit and takes the toy from him. The kittens immediately scurry over and fix their eyes on it. Enjolras leans back against their couch and watches him play with them, admiring the way his blue eyes seem to sparkle with happiness.

Honestly, to say Enjolras is in love with his boyfriend would be a fucking understatement.

He looks at Grantaire, clad only in an oversized green sweater that hangs down to mid-thigh, boxer-briefs and a pair of fuzzy socks, and feels his heart pound a little faster while warmth spreads from his chest. Disrupting playtime with their pets, Enjolras pulls Grantaire into his lap and hugs him tightly until he gasps.

“Holy shit, too tight,” Grantaire wheezes, reaching for Artemis. “Uh, what brought this on?”

Enjolras pecks his lips too and replies, “Nothing. I just love you so much.”

“Okay? I love you too.”

Then Grantaire smiles at him so brightly, his chest hurts at the sheer beauty of it. Of _him._ The gears turn in Enjolras’s head to come to one conclusion. He needs this man in his lap to be his husband. This man, who wears socks printed with tiny kittens, underwear printed with tiny kittens, shirts printed with tiny kittens, and leggings printed with tiny kittens. Yes, that is the only way to proceed from here, and anybody who knows Enjolras knows that once he has his mind set on something, it _will_ happen. He starts formulating a plan.

Looping one arm around Grantaire’s back and another under his knees, Enjolras lifts him up with a grunt of exertion. His boyfriend yelps and quickly holds onto the cat in his lap with one hand and Enjolras’s neck with the other.

“Enjolras? What the fuck?”

His boyfriend only shushes him, “I have no idea either. I just felt like carrying you to our bedroom for some reason.”

“Ooh, how _romantic_ ,” Grantaire teases, nuzzling the hollow of Enjolras’s neck while absently petting Artemis. “Oh! Speaking of, are we doing anything for Valentine’s Day next week or nah?”

Enjolras hums in consideration, “I still don’t really see the thrill of it, to be honest. We can have romantic candlelit dinners any night, and if you want chocolates or a teddy bear larger than you are, I can just go to the store.”

Grantaire huffs, “You’re no fun. Are you telling me that you don’t want to see me in, like, a satin robe, lingerie, and heels? I assure you, I can pull it all off very well.”

“I’m sure you can. If it pleases you, go ahead, but if you just want to borrow one of my hoodies and cuddle on the couch with our cats while we watch one of those sappy rom-coms that you love so much, I’d be very happy too.”

Enjolras gets a kiss on the cheek for that while he mutters under his breath, _“Satin robes, jeez.”_

“I knew you’d let our little fluffballs into your heart eventually! Now, I was promised a hoodie,” Grantaire says, setting Artemis down and watching her scamper away. He turns back to his boyfriend with a look in his eyes while teasing the collar of Enjolras’s dress shirt and undoing the top button with dexterous fingers.

“Are you sure you want that hoodie right now, or do you want something else?” Enjolras asks, raising his eyebrows when Grantaire looks back up at him with an innocent expression.

“Hmm? Well, I just thought, since we have such a nice and comfy bed right here, it should be put to good use, right?”

“Of course. Gotta make sure every hard-earned euro spent on it is worth it,” Enjolras replies, already pushing his boyfriend onto the mattress and kissing him deeply. Before he can get too into it, he kicks the door shut to make sure none of their cats disrupt them.

There isn’t much talking after that.

* * *

On Valentine’s Day, Grantaire puts on one of Enjolras’s red hoodies in place of his usual sweater while heart-shaped muffins bake away in their oven, making sure it falls on one side to expose what he hopes would be a tantalizing view of… his shoulder. In his defense, people centuries ago got all hot and bothered by a scandalous flash of an ankle, so who’s to say that Enjolras, who secretly might as well be hundreds of years old, won’t?

When he hears the doorknob start rattling, he rushes to the door in his fuzzy socks just in time for it to be flung open. Enjolras’s eyes fly comically wide as his boyfriend slides right into his arms.

“Oh, hello, handsome,” Grantaire says breathlessly. “Nice of you to catch me.”

Enjolras gives him a kiss and laughs against his lips, “Honey, I’m home?”

“None of that heteronormative bullshit, but if you want to add that to the unofficial official list of pet names you have for me, I wouldn’t complain.”

Grantaire suddenly remembers to do his weekly video log and whips out his phone from his (boyfriend’s) hoodie pocket.

“Stay right there, I need to grab the babies,” he says, and Enjolras complies, leaning against the door and looking oh-so-sexy in his suit with his arms crossed. Grantaire almost swoons when his boyfriend turns those gorgeous blue eyes and rakes them down his body. He poses with a hand on his hip, making sure to stick his butt out as far as possible before they both burst into laughter like the immature idiots they are. All of that is captured on camera.

Back in their bedroom, Grantaire wrestles with Calliope, who mews in protest when she’s involuntarily moved off of the pillow she had comfortably made her temporary home.

“Sorry, sweetie, just say hi to the people, will you?” he pleads and smiles when she meows accordingly before tumbling head over tail off of his pillow. “That was cute, thank you.”

Calliope follows him out of the bedroom to where Enjolras is still standing.

“Okay, change into sweats, even though you look incredibly delicious in that suit, and then you can join us on the couch where we will have our Valentine’s Day-appropriate dinner of muffins and popcorn because I say so,” Grantaire commands, making sure that he receives another kiss for his troubles.

“Anything for you, my love,” Enjolras murmurs before sealing their lips together firmly.

Later, while Grantaire is trying not to fucking sob over the protagonist not having her shit together, he feels Enjolras shift for what seems like the hundredth time that evening. A little miffed, he reaches for the controller and pauses the movie.

“What’s up?” he asks, and Enjolras stiffens.

“Nothing, why?”

Grantaire rolls his eyes, even though Enjolras wouldn’t be able to see, and says, “Nothing? You’re wiggling like you have ants in your pants. Why? Are you bored already?”

Enjolras exhales sharply before wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and replying, “Of course not. Well, I still don’t see the purpose of these movies, but I could never be bored while cuddling you. I just…”

“You just…?” Grantaire prompts, and his curiosity only grows when Hyacinthus is placed in his lap.

“Hold him for a sec,” Enjolras says before flipping on the lights. Grantaire squeezes his eyes shut and flinches at the sudden brightness. When he opens them again, his boyfriend is no longer next to him, but kneeling in front of him, holding open a ring box. He gasps in surprise.

“Love-”

“Shh, just hear me out for once. I love you. I’m sure you know that very well. You’re ridiculously talented, adorable, beautiful, even when you’re drooling onto your pillow,” he starts, and Grantaire pouts at him. He stays silent, though.

“We bicker like an old married couple already, we’ve raised four cute kittens whom I really do love, not nearly as much as I love you, though, and I would literally watch sappy rom-coms all day, every day with you without a single complaint if you asked. To spend the rest of my life with you by my side would make me happier beyond belief, and I sincerely hope it makes you just as happy. I did just come up with this because I’m actually nervous as fuck, even if it doesn’t seem that way. I might sound like the lovestruck fool I accuse others of being, and I’m really proposing on Valentine’s Day, wow, but I don’t think there’s any higher honor than having the privilege to ask you to marry me. So before I chicken out completely, R, will you marry me?”

Grantaire’s lips tremble, and he nods furiously, clutching Hyacinthus close to his chest. He tries answering verbally, but all that comes out is an embarrassing squeak. Enjolras sighs in relief and slides the ring onto Grantaire’s finger with hands that only shake a little. Hyacinthus jumps down to join the purring cuddle pile on the couch to give Grantaire the opportunity to kiss his new fiancé wetly.

“Lovestruck fool, huh?” he asks, when he finally finds his voice again.

Enjolras grins and replies, “I mean, I don’t think I lied there. Besides, I was going to wait until we were alone-” he pauses to stare at their cats, “-but the anticipation was killing me slowly. I do think everything went swimmingly in the long run, don’t you?”

Grantaire admires the ring on his finger and sniffles only once, which he will be proud of for the time being.

“Yeah, I think so too. In fact, I don’t think we need to watch any more sappy rom-coms if we’re gonna be like this. Seriously, we even have _cats_ , Enjolras.”

“We can’t cut rom-coms from our lives just yet, sweetheart. Not when I literally just pledged to watch them with you and be a shoulder to cry on for the rest of our lives,” Enjolras replies, nudging him gently. “It’s us against the world.”

“Us against the world. Us, as in you, me, Artemis, Calliope, Ic-” Grantaire just manages to get out before he’s swept up in a flurry of kisses.

Who knew Enjolras had it in him?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr [here](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/)! I post a lot of memes and stuff, so maybe something will catch your interest. Feel free to send me an ask or rant about how adorable Grantaire is.
> 
> In addition, join the [hoes for enjolras](https://discord.com/invite/vERrqvA) server to talk or something. Big thanks to Mia for organizing this event!


End file.
